


Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?

by orphan_account



Category: E'LAST (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Angst with a Hopeful Ending, Inspired by Yejun's cover of Someone Like You, M/M, Past Byun Yongseop | Rano/Oh Yejun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27697441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yejun wanted to get in contact with his old childhood friend and sweetheart Rano, but nothing is ever simple, is it?
Relationships: Byun Yongseop | Rano/Oh Yejun, Lee Wonjun/Oh Yejun
Kudos: 8





	Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic for E'LAST so please be gentle!! I wanted to help with watering the tag and I am feeling particularly angsty today, was listening to Yejun's cover and said, well, why not?
> 
> I hope you enjoy! <3

_ Never mind, I'll find someone like you... _

  
  


Adele sings into Yejun's ear as he watches Rano run into the arms of his girlfriend. A smile graces Yejun's lips, but it's bittersweet. After his and Rano's romance many summers ago, Yejun had decided to come and visit him, to see how he was doing.

He sits in the very same cafe they used to sit in together, a paperback open in front of him as Adele flows from the speaker that hangs above his head. It's ironic how this is the song to play as Yejun watches his childhood sweetheart in the arms of another.

He supposes it's childish to be hurt. They'd moved on ages ago, parting ways amicably and without terrible, debilitating pain. However, Yejun just can't stop himself from feeling bittersweet, from conjuring up a bunch of what-ifs, and feeling incredibly lonesome. He turns back to his paperback with the ghost-like feeling of Rano's arms around him, his gentle laugh tickling Yejun's ear.

Maybe he shouldn't have come here. After all, he's only managed to fan the flames of regret towards their broken romence. He should have just stayed in his office at home, writing his research articles, instead of entertaining the idea that maybe Rano would like to rekindle something.

Rano and his girlfriend leave the cafe after their orders are called out. Thankfully, Yejun had chosen a secluded table, behind the green ferns of the cafe and below one of the speakers, where no one else would like to sit and where he could look about the cafe but not be visible.

Even though he came to this area to see Rano (after he'd read through the paperback and mustered up some courage) and no reason to stay, he kept reading his book until one of the baristas comes to his table, asking if he'd like a refill--he hadn't known that they offered refills here. The barista's nametag read Wonjun and he has a kind smile which warms Yejun up after he became re-acquainted with his heartbreak.

"That would be lovely, thank you," says Yejun. He lifts his cup up, and as the barista takes it from him, their fingers brush. It's an electric touch that tingles up Yejun's spine and he lets out a breath he hadn't known he was holding.

"I'll be just a moment." The barista smiles again and Yejun imprints it to his heart, let's it take up residence there. He barely wants to take his eyes off the barista, but Wonjun turns the corner and Yejun's eyes can't follow.

  
  


Perhaps it was a blessing that Yejun came here after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
